pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Nighty Nightmares
'''Nighty Nightmares '''is an episode from the original Pac-Man animated series. It is part of the thirteenth and final episode of the first season. Plot The episode begins with Pac-Man at home working on a ship in a bottle late at night. Chomp-Chomp is sleeping, and is woken up when Sour Puss opens a jar of pac-fleas to bite him. The two of them begin fighting and end up ruining Pac-Man's ship. After the destruction of his ship, Pac-Man decides to go to bed for the night when Pepper calls for him. Meanwhile, the Ghost Gang comes up with a plan to make Pac-Man afraid of chomping them by using a Nightmare Machine created by Mezmeron. The ghosts take the machine and visit Pac-Man's home shortly after Pac-Man and Pepper have gone to bed. As the ghosts are getting ready to use the machine on Pac-Man, Pac-Man wakes up from a cold blast of wind that comes in through his bedroom window. At the same time the ghosts aim the Nightmare Machine at Pac-Man, Pac-Man closes the bedroom window, resulting in the ghosts getting hit by the beam from the machine. After being hit, the ghosts try to stay awake, but eventually succumb to their fatigue, fall asleep, and begin having nightmares: *Clyde has a nightmare about being in court for several chomping crimes. Pac-Man, who is the judge, sentences Clyde to a "pac-attack" from the jury. Clyde begs for mercy, but Pac-Man doesn't budge and gives each member of the jury power pellets. Clyde tries to run away from the jury, but is eventually found and chomped. *Blinky's nightmare consists of a boxing match with Pac-Man. He attempts to chomp Pac-Man, but he manages to dodge the attack. Pepper then gives Pac-Man power pellets to help him win the match. Blinky is defeated in the match and ends up being chomped by Pac-Man's boxing gloves. As Blinky's nightmare ends, he starts making noises in his sleep. Pac-Man ends up being woken up by the noises, but falls back asleep, thinking he is hearing things. *Sue has a nightmare about being chased in a swamp. She then runs into Pepper, who tells Sue that the only way for her to get out of the nightmare is to get chomped. Sue tries to run away to prevent being chomped, but she gets trapped by a spider web made of power pellets. Pepper ends up eating the pellets and chomping Sue. *Pinky's nightmare starts with him first chasing Pac-Man, but he ends up losing sight of Pac-Man in a fun house full of mirrors. Pinky keeps getting confused by Pac-Man's reflections, and in the midst of the confusion, ends up being chomped by the reflections. *Inky has a nightmare about being on a chess board against Pac-Man, but he doesn't know how to play. Inky makes an illegal move on the board, which gives Pac-Man's team a free move. They eat power pellets and begin chasing Inky's team. Inky tries to talk his way out of being chomped, but has no success. The next morning, Pac-Man tells Pepper that he had a dream about the ghosts trying to use a nightmare machine on him, only to have it backfire onto the ghosts. Pepper shows concern over the dream, but as Pac-Man reassures Pepper that it was just a dream, he walks up to his bedroom window and looks at the ghosts sleeping outside. Trivia *When the Ghost Monsters were sneaking to get the Nightmare Machine, they tip-toe to it. They should of known that they could of floated to be more quieter. *After Pinky prepares to shot the Nightmare Machine, Pac-Man closes the window, but doesn't see the Ghost Monsters, as if they weren't there. This could have been a result of blurry vision and drowsiness. *This is the second time Sour Puss tried to irritate Chomp-Chomp with fleas, the first being Hocus Pocus Pac-Man. *It is revealed that Sue hates pac-spiders. Category:TV series Category:Hanna-Barbera Episodes